Pokemon Burnt to Ashes
by WinxClubTecna
Summary: This is how Ash Ketchum died


Pokemon

Ash's Death

''Ash, slow down!'' Misty called turning back to Brock.

''You speed up!'' Ash panted. He stopped on a hill and waited for the gang to catch up. They soon joined him and panted faster then a heartbeat. Ash smiled and looked across the vally below them and gasped.

''Whats up Ash?'' Misty asked walking up to him. She looked down into the vally below them . There, infront of them, was a mewtwo. But this mewtwo was black and shot back and screamed at Ash. Ash and Misty flew back with the impact, landing ontop of Brock.

Ash shot up and ran back up the hill. Pikachu poped out of Ash's bag and yawned. Ash looked at his partner on his shoulder and looked back at mewtwo.

''Pikachu use thunder bolt and give it everything you got!'' Ash commanded. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and shot into the . Mewtwo took the hit and turned back at Pikachu. It slamed it with its huge hand and sent him flying towards the ground.

''PIKACHU!'' Ash called running to the edge and jumping off trying to save his friend.

''Ash!'' Misty and Brock called. Misty ran to the edge and looked around for the boy.

''Ash?...ASH?!'' Misty called. She heard a large thump on the ground and looked around. Brock joined her soon and swept the dust off himself.

''Lets go down there and look for him,'' Brock said to Misty.

''Ok'' Misty ansered running down the hill.

Ash woke up with pikachu close to his chest.

''Pika!'' Pikachu said nuzzling him.

''Hey Pikachu,'' Ash said weakly. He tryed to sit up but couldnt find the strength. He fell straight back down no matter how hard he tryed. He couldn move his left arm at all. It most be broken, Ash thought.

''Pikachu, go get Misty and...Bro..c..k'' Ash said falling unconsios (SP). Pikachu ran off, callling.

''Misty can you hear that?'' Brock asked stopping. Misty stopped and listened. She could hear a faint cry. She could tell that the call was getting closer. Soon she saw a yellow dot.

''Its pikachu!'' she said to Brock running up to Pikachu. Brock followed her as pikachu led Misty into the dust.

Soon Misty, Brock and Pikachu found another shape Lying still on the ground.

Misty knew who it was straight away and she sped up. Brock followed her she stopped and picked up the body.

''Ash?! Ash,can you hear me?!'' Misty cried.

''Y-you...bet I can...Misty'' Ash said weakly and quietly.

Misty took him up and looked over to Brock.

''Brock, wheres the nearest hospital?'' She asked running up to him.

''Follow me'' Brock said running with Misty following behind.

Ash woke up in a white room. He didn't know where he was and his vision was very blurred. He blinked and his vison became clearer. He could see Mistys bright hair talking to nurse joy. Then Pikachu jumped infront of him.

''Pika!'' He said chearfully, rubbing his cheek into Ash's face. Ash put his right hand around his friend and hugged him. Then Misty turned around and saw Ash awake and well. She ran over with tears in her eyes and smiled. Ash sat up and felt his left arm jolt in pain.

''Argh!'' he said aloud.

''Be careful Ash, your arm is broken,'' Misty said softly wiping the tears from her eyes,''Nurse joy said if you woke up today that you could leave later. You got a badly brused shoulder along with the broken arm though so take it easy.''

Ash looked down at his hevy arm. it was plaster casted and had Misty and Broks signature along with a tracing of pikachus paw mark. He smiled at Mistys signature, it had a small heart beside it.

''You should get some rest, Ash'' Misty said, getting up.

Ash nodded sliding back into the bed. Misty let out a smile. Pikachu stayed in the room with Ash, falling asleep at the bottom of the bed. Ash fell asleep in seconds, even before Misty could leave the room. Misty smiled even brighter and kissed Ash on the fore-head.

''Hello?'' Ash called walking around a endless hall,'' MIsty? Pikachu?'' He saw a movie screen and him and Misty in a field with the mewtwo about to shoot a blast. He saw himself running to Misty but the attack hit her before he could get to her.

Ash jumped up, scareing Pikachu, who had been asleep. He panted and was sweating. he wiped the sweat off his forhead and sat up.

''Pika Pi?''( You OK?) the smal mouse called to his owner crawling up beside him.

''Im ok Pikachu, just a little worried thats all''

One year later...

''C'mon Ash your being slow today!'' Misty yelled from the top of the hill. Ash, who was far behind, looked up.

''Well soooorry,'' he said,''but Im after running a marathon!''.

''You ran through a feild Ash! Hey, you looked worried.'' Misty said as Ash arrived at the top of the hill. Ash glanced at her and smiled

''Race ya to the bottom!'' he said running down the hill. Misty followed him fastly.

'Todays the day that dream happened, the same date as on the top corner' Ash thought tripping on a rock.

''WAHHHHHH'' he yelled tumbling down the hill. He arrived at the bottom and got up. He looked infront of him and saw the black mewtwo. He jumped back with fright. The mewtwo used phycic on ash trapping him. He called out to Misty to help him. Misty arrived a second later as mewtwo threw Ash across and ino a tree. Ash blacked out.

The last words he heard were:

''Ash are you- AHhhhhhhhh!''

WHen Ash woke up next he saw Misty on the ground bleeding and brused. Mewtwo was preparing a dark shadow ball to finish Misty. Ash paniked and shot up running toward the red haired gym leader.

''MISTY!'' He cried. Misty looked up to see Ash coming.

''Ash no! STOP'' Misty Screamed as the Boy jumped out infront of her,

There was a flash of light.

A bang.

And Misty was thrown back with impact. She fell to the ground with a thump. She lay threre for a few minuts trying to summin up what just happened. Then she remembered Ash running towards her,' if the attack hit me, I wouldnt be breathing. So where was' She thought.

''Ash!'' Misty screamed turning around to the motionless boy on the ground.

She got up and ran over to Ash. His shirt was all ripped showing his skin underneath that was covered in Blood. She took off his jacket and put her ear down to his heart. When Misty couldnt hear anything her heart missd a beat. She looked up at the dead boys face, he had blood from his mouth and nose. Misty reached for his pokeballs and picked out pikachu's.

''Pikachu, Come out,'' She sobbed.

The elecric mouse appered from the pokeball expecting to see Ash and was shocked to see Misty.

''Pika Pik- PIKA PI!'' Pikachu cried loudly when he saw Ash's lifeless body. He cuddled up to his chest his fur turning red.

Misty was crying silently in a corner when she began to sing.

_My life is no more_

_My soul is gone_

_Youve left me alone,_

_I thought this would work, but i was wrong._

_Youve left too early as usal_

_But this time your journy ends,_

_A new one just began_

_My life may be gon_

_Youve ran too far a head,_

_Ash please don't leave me,_

_Your the poke part of me,_

_I am the ball_

_Youve left me too soon,_

_Let me out too sooon,_

_Ash come back to me._

_I-_

_I love you._

Misty felt the tears stream down her face.

''Ash, I like you more as a friend, more than a partner. But you were too young to see that.'' Then a smile spread across Mistys face,'' Your such a kid, Ash''

The End

Yeah this is a long write, my longest (duh) this just came to me the other day and i had to write it down. Blooms garudian will be posted tommorrow. I promise that.

I** do NOT** own pokemon

WinxClubTechna


End file.
